I Don't Need Truth or Dare Game to Say I Like You
by sigmame
Summary: "So tell us the truth why you are so angry about Sungmin's dare and then you have to tell us who the person you really want to kiss o the lips and be the bottom in bed when you're having sex?" Kyuhyun was shocked. M-rated for language. All SJ pairing, mainly KyuMin. YAOI.


**I Don't Need 'Truth or Dare' Game to Say I Like You**

**oOo**

| KyuMin | HaeHyuk | All SJ pairings | YAOI | Oneshot | M for language |

EnJoy

.

.

It was Saturday and kind of a day off for all Super Junior's members so they could take such a break in their tough days; they all gathered in the 12th floor dorm, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, and Yesung were finally agree dragged by the power of Kim Heechul to go one floor higher. Yes, of course with a big argument between the magnae and the oh-so sinful mouth, Kim Heechul. Guess who won? Lady Hee-hee, of course. The youngest man gave up because he just didn't want to deal with any of the elder's yells anymore.

They were now taking their seat on the couches, some of them looked extremely tired but not for Eunhyuk –he was like run here and there and seemed like the word 'tired' never exists in his world. The dancing machine was jumping over Siwon who was handing a small plate of waffles –yes, the oh-so handsome prince ate waffle in the middle of the night. Guess freak does goes into hot guys. Eunhyuk happily took some of the sweet stuff from Siwon's and sat in the next of him; big grin covered his face.

"Oh, there's always a smart way stealing my foods. I know, Hyuk." Siwon said, playfully punched the elder and the other was just munching with a face that sort of said 'I'm so fucking hungry and yes I am indeed a smart man'. Heechul rolled his eyes lazily, irritated by his dongsaengs' stupidity.

"So why are we here by the way?" Eeteuk who was the person with full responsibility of everything happened with the group said, exactly asked and he was heading to Heechul.

"Yeah, why?" Kangin complied, he was also looking at Heechul right now, well everyone were. The addressed man was just smiling. He was slightly smirking before he opened his mouth. "Let's play a game!" He yelled. And the others were blank for seconds.

Silent covered the night.

Twelve of them were staring without expression to Heechul. It took minutes for at least one of them came to his senses again.

"I know that you're crazy but seriously? I mean, really?" Shindong was the first one protested. Heechul rolled in eyes –again, but this time he over did it and added a perfect death glare in the end. "It's going to be fun!" He replied back. Shindong scoffed.

"I guessed Shindong is right, we are pretty exhausted and I don't think having a game will help us tonight." The leader said in a calm tone, Heechul frowned.

"I haven't even mention what game we're gonna play yet! And it's me talking here, everyone obeys me." Heechul started to lose his anger and he didn't want to, because hell he was in a good mood right now and it was rarely happening.

"Fine. You better come with a great one, _hyung_. _Or_ I'm going to forget those respect things you ask from me." The magnae snapped, he wasn't looking at him while he was talking though.

"Yeah. It's better than those times in the bathroom, Cho. If you know what I mean." Heechul snapped back, he was smirking in a way that Kyuhyun really wanted to throw his body over the window. But the magnae chose to silent because he _did_ knew the certain thing Heechul tried to imply here. He death-glared the elder.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Kim."

"Yeah, or should I just moaning like you did, then? Or should I have my hands on my dick now?" Heechul replied with a calm face, quite opposite to the vulgar words he used. Eeteuk was about to say a word when he hushed him. "And don't try to protest about my language. We have no minors here to protect, beside our cute magnae has a good time, even the youngest no longer innocent. Or may I say never been though?"

And now the others were looking at Kyuhyun, they were like questioning the brunette, wanting the truth but like hell he would ever answer them.

"This game might make you crash in front of your crush, Kyuhyun-_ah_~" Heechul kept teasing, his smirk never left his pretty face as the certain man there was growing nervous by every word he said. "Should I call him and tell—"

"What the fuck, Kim Heechul!" Kyuhyun yelled as a warning, Heechul was glaring. "_Hyung_." The magnae added.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you two? Easy and just let this finish fast." Donghae stated, clearly confused but he noticed there was something between this two guys that probably no one else know.

"Nothing's wrong with me, may be Kyuhyun can answer about how hard he controls his hormo—"

"I've fucking told you to keep it in secret, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun cut him off, Heechul blinked twice and smiled innocently. Everybody was looking more intense at him right now, some of them clearly wanted more information and the rests were judging and started to laugh when they made their own suspicions.

"What secret, Kyuhyunnie?" Ryeowook asked.

"Fuck."

"Kyu, language." Eeteuk reminded with stern tone in his voice.

"Why the hell I have to fucking care with my language?"

Kangin was about to yell before it was cut off by the other guy who was remained silent from the start. "Kyu, just be quite. Okay?" And the younger sighed, he nodded at the guy before he heard Heechul chuckled.

"Shut the fuck off, Heechul!"

"Kyuhyun, language!" Kangin was pretty fast warning him now and he just sneered.

"Fuck!"

"Kyu, just keep calm. Why you suddenly make yourself look like you've drunk? And no more talking about whatever you and Kyuhyun know, Heechul _hyung_." Siwon interposed. He slightly patted Kyuhyun's shoulder to calm him down.

"Okay, back to the main issue again. So what we're gonna do, Chullie?" Hangeng could say that the situation was getting cold as hell so he suggested doing whatever Heechul had planned for them.

"Okay! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Heechul proudly said with a very bright smile –again the silent moment came back from nowhere, they were staring in Heechul with a 'seriously' kind of looks. Everyone, even including Yesung who never listened before because he was too busy talking with ddangkkoma. And when Yesung finally was into a thing except his turtle issues, it meant that a big thing was happening.

Just like now.

"Okay, don't glare me like I'm a bitch which I don't."

"Hell yeah, you are." Kyuhyun spat. Heechul was affected by the words but he chose to shut up.

"It's different. Beside that we never actually play that before."

Everybode seemed to admit it, they never played that game, not even once. But it was still a ridiculous idea having a game like that considering they were all not ages for playing that shit anymore. They were about to get their thirty, some of them even had been over that number.

"But it's lame, _hyung_. And we're so not gonna have that shit now. We're adults, _hyung_. Do you even remember your own age?" Donghae couldn't help but whined. He hated things like this.

"I bet you're gonna love this game, Hae. Just as much as you love the person you love." Heechul winked at the last couple words, causing the younger to blush and everybody suddenly frowned. Kyuhyun was gaping his mouth signaling how surprise he was, that goddamn guy knew about Donghae's crush yet he tried a lot to figure it out. Just how came?

"_This bitch is dangerous._" Kyuhyun mentally stated.

"Actually it's pretty ridiculous, it's just a teenagers' game, and the simplest way to know the others' crush or want to make some people embarrassed doing such unexpected weird sexual harassment." Kyuhyun still tried to make a move but Heechul just smiled.

"Okay, we start from Siwon. Truth or Dare, darling?" Heechul ignored him completely.

"Excuse me?" Siwon was shocked, couldn't believe why Heechul made him as the first one. He answered though. "Okay, um… truth?"

"So who do you like?"

"Please." Kyuhyun mocked.

"Shut up, little magnae. It's not like I'm asking you and you all don't even know who does this priest like." Heechul mocked back, Siwon was smiling at the word Heechul named him. This _hyung_ must be really upset when he tried to lecture him. And when Kyuhyun was silent again he looked at Siwon. "Spill it, Siwon."

The others waited.

"I don't know. I guess I like you all."

"Boring." Eunhyuk mumbled.

"Yes, it's boring, Siwonnie~" Sungmin said cutely, he was too cute that Siwon wanted to pinch the older boy right on the cheeks. "Come on, tell us. It will be okay."

"Since you're too cute, it's you _hyung_~" Siwon said, just joking around and Sungmin knew it exactly. Everybody laughed, but someone. "Where are you going, Kibummie?" The visual boy asked as he saw Kibum was walking away from the room.

"You are indeed a dumb, Siwon." Shindong simply said.

"What? What did I do?" Siwon asked; confused for sure. Suddenly the others were stopping laughing and Heechul shifted his seat position a bit before telling that Kibum was hurted by him. "Hurted? Me? I don't –just why?" The tallest man asked again.

"Of course he likes you and you told you like Sungmin?" Kangin answered instead.

"But it was just for fun, we're laughing and—"

"Seriously, Siwon? Why don't you just go after him and tell it's a joke and confess that you like him." Heechul suggested, he was rolling his eyes when Siwon stiffened there. "Asking how the hell I know doesn't matter right now, just go!" Heechul said like he knew what Siwon was about to ask.

"Okay!"

"You are so incredible, Chullie…" Hangeng praised and Kyuhyun nodded his head adding 'Oh God, he is really dangerous' in his mind. The game was continuing, and now Heechul chose Donghae. Heechul knew probably what the fishy would choose, dare and it was sure because Donghae was completely a chicken if it was about 'who do you like' kind of questions.

"I choose 'dare'…"

Heechul was right. He had planned a really great 'dare' for him anyway.

"I dare you to do a pole dance in front of the person next to you."

It seemed like Donghae had a terrible nightmare in his whole life, he knew exactly what pole dance was and he knew exactly how to dance, and damn he knew as well who exactly the person next to him was. The person he had to do pole dance for. And it was embarrassing. Donghae wasn't even sure if could stay alive after this. He was all chicken if it was about his crush, and dancing a sexy dance in front of the person didn't sound nice for him, instead a bad way to appreciate the person he liked. Seriously? Pole dance? It was way too much.

He rather died.

Really.

Donghae gulped as the others seemed so interested and clearly wanted him to do so. He glanced slightly at the person beside him and he was chickening out again. Even more nervous, like he was being spun for hundred times.

"Oh come on, Donghae! You're the dance mechine! It's an easy dare for you!" Yesung whined, he was waiting too long.

"Hey, I'm the one who should to talk here, _hyung_! And Hae, c'mon dance for me!" Eunhyuk corrected and moved closer to Donghae. And yes, it was Eunhyuk. Donghae had to dance for the anchovy and yes –again, Eunhyuk was his crush.

"Is that too erm—emberrassing?" Wookie felt pity for his favorite _hyung_ so he decided to help and it seemed like Donghae really needed a help right now.

"Nah, it's fine, Wookie or you want to do it to ah~ we see Yesung is beside you, then?" Heechul offered and Ryeowook quickly shut up. Donghae, in the other hand, didn't have any options left. He was way too scared to do this dare but he was too afraid changing it into truth. "Now, Hae. Dance!" He ordered.

"Lee Donghae! Lee Donghae!" Eunhyuk cheered.

"I—I can't do this. I change my mind. I choose truth." Donghae quickly said. Heechul smirked, the others were disappointed but waited what words would come from Heechul.

"Haha, okay. So tell us the person you moaned when you're having such a _hot_ and _hard_ time in the bathroom."

And here they were.

"WHAT?"

"Holy, shit! It's privacy, Kim Heechul!" Eeteuk couldn't believe what just his friend said.

"Say it." Heechul totally was ignoring someone again.

"M—my crush."

"I said name, Dong—"

"WHAT? Hae? You have a crush and you don't even tell me? What am I for you? Your ex-best friend?!" All of sudden, Eunhyuk stoop up and pointing his words into the poor guy; Donghae. He was hurted by Donghae's words and he didn't care he cut off Kim Heechul while he's speaking something.

"Yes. I have. I can't tell you beca—"

"WHY?! We're friends and—"

"Hyuk, wait. Listen to—"

"–and you said that you'll tell everything to me but you didn't tell me your crush whoever the person is. I am so—"

"Hyukkie, please…"

" –angry with you and I can't believe you betray me like this! I tell you everything and—"

"Okay it's you."

"Wow, you have a crush one—WHAT? Wait? WHAT? ME?"

"Yes, _babo_. It's you."

And the anchovy laughed loud, every loud, indeed. "You must be kidding me," he said between his laughter.

"No, stupid. Everybody knows Donghae likes you, it's like the most obvious thing in this world. And you both just go somewhere clearing everything's up so I can go to the next person which is Sungmin." Heechul glared at the two boys and waited them to disappear from his sight.

"Why me, _hyung_?" Sungmin asked as Donghae and Eunhyuk were heading to somewhere but where.

"No 'whys', darling. So dare or dare?"

"What? Why there's no 'truth' and why me? You know I have nothing to joke about and believe me everything about me isn't funny at all, _hyung_. You are just getting a lame thing and even worse than Siwon." Sungmin bit his lips at the last word.

"Because… I save it for someone I really want to 'truth' him and hearing a truth from someone cute like you is lame, honey. We need something wild from this cutepie and perhaps, to burning someone's eyes." Heechul stared at Kyuhyun after he finished his words.

"Even though I don't actually get it, I'll go with 'dare'."

"Yes! So, I dare you to kiss Yesung on the lips!"

"WHAT?"

"Why?"

"Why the hell he should do that?"

Sungmin-Yesung-and Kyuhyun were shouting at the same time.

"Because I want to."

"No! This is stupid. Enough is enough! Don't listen to him, Sungmin _hyung_. He is crazy!" Kyuhyun said as he moved closer to the cute boy and dragged him along with him. "You guys continue whatever you want and we're going to our room. Good night."

"No you can't, Kyuhyun!" Heechul reminded him, his eyes widened and Kyuhyun growled. Heechul knew his weakness point. "I warned you to not doing this, Kyuhyun. Or I'm going to—"

"But it's stupid!"

"No it's fun!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"Fine! I'll do it!"

Sungmin widened his eyes, he looked at the magnae. "You'll kiss Yesung _hyung_?" Sungmin asked innocently. Kyuhyun smiled.

"Yes, _hyung_. I'm saving you so you don't have to do such a thing."

"Aw~ so sweet~" Kangin mocked.

"Shut up." Kyuhyun coldly said.

"Fine, it will be more interesting. So Kyuhyun, truth or dare? I don't think kissing Yesung sounded great to us, I want another surprise from you." Heechul was back to his game again as Sungmin and Kyuhyun took their seat.

"Wait? I—okay, fine. Truth."

"So tell us the truth why you are so angry about Sungmin's dare and then you have to tell us who the person you really want to kiss o the lips and be the bottom in bed when you're having sex?"

Kyuhyun was shocked.

"And if you change your mind, I dare you to kiss your crush right now and no, you can't make any excuse because I know the person is in this room and ask him to going out with you. Tell how much you want to do such a thing with him and—"

"Fuck. I hate you forever and you know what? I'm done. I am so done with you and I don't care anymore. I'm going to my room!"

Kyuhyun was on his way to his room when he heard another footsteps behind him, he was sure it was Sungmin so he fastened his pace for avoiding to meet him right now. He felt nothing but embarrassed right now.

He was really going to kill Kim Heechul after this.

Kyuhyun was about to locked his door when Sungmin made it faster that he thought.

"Kyuhyunnie, are you okay?" Sungmin came in, he stepped closer to now-oh-so nervous Kyuhyun, his eyes were looking in concern that Kyuhyun really wanted to hug him tight right now.

"I'm fine, _hyung_. I just… need to be alone right now." He said, a little bit regretted when he saw Sungmin was giving him a sad look. His doe-eyes were looking so cute like this and Kyuhyun cursed himself for even thinking such a way like that.

"No, you're not. I know something about you is happening, Kyu. Don't lie."

"Okay, you want the truth? I'm okay, _hyung_. I got jealous when that goddamn Kim Heechul dares you to kiss Yesung that's why I am not okay. I don't like seeing you kissing another person that's why I'm not okay. And even worse I can't do that shit game because he traps me and he knows that I like you, and it's you that I want to kiss, the one that I want to spend my life. I want you to be my boyfriend and I'm not okay because it's stupid telling you in front of them all and just because that damn stupid game." Kyuhyun confessed. He wondered what the older would say; he was fine if Sungmin was angry with him. He deserved it. But the other just smiled before he pulled Kyuhyun into a hug.

"S—Sungmin _hyung_?"

"Hmm?" The older one replied, still hugging.

"You're not uhm angry at me?"

And now the older man pulled away, he looked Kyuhyun in the eyes. "I'm not."

"Really?"

Sungmin smiled; a smile that made his white teeth was seen and his eyes were changing into a thin line. Kyuhyun liked that smile.

"Kyu?"

"Y—yes?"

"You want the truth?" Sungmin asked, his voice sounded so low that Kyuhyun started to get nervous again. The magnae nodded his head carefully, eyes never left the other's. "I actually have known it, all the things you said earlier. I know that all, Kyuhyunnie…" he whispered, his face was leaning closer to the magnae.

"And you know what, Kyu?"

"…"

"You are absolutely dumb, just like Donghae or even more." Sungmin said with a playful smile. Kyuhyun waited for the other words. "I like you, too. Silly."

And that was all Kyuhyun needed before his lips were met the other's.

Just a simple peck.

Before it turned into a deeper kiss, when his hands carefully grabbed Sungmin's waist he felt the other was startled for seconds and then he kissed him back.

It felt like forever for Kyuhyun taking time to kiss Sungmin.

He wondered the kiss will be just as amazing as he thought. And it was even more than that.

The funny feeling in his stomach.

The heartbeats in him.

His heart was melting with Sungmin's soft lips.

And he was so dizzy when he pulled out their kiss, he absolutely cursed his lung for couldn't bear that long without air because damn, the other's lips were much better than it for now. It took seconds for them to back to their senses again, and when they opened their eyes together; it was like the most delicate feeling had appeared in his life.

"I like you, Sungmin." He finally had the courage now.

"I like you too, Kyu."

They were smiling then before Sungmin brought them both into a hug again and now Kyuhyun hugged back, tight like he didn't want to lose the other. "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid." Kyuhyun whispered.

"It's okay."

"But I still think it's a stupid game and I don't need that stupid 'Truth or Dare' thing to say I like you, _hyung_."

"But you need it though." Kyuhyun smiled at Sungmin's words. "Kyu?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think in that way about me? On the bed and stuffs?"

And Kyuhyun couldn't be more embarrassed than that. He definitely would kill that Kim Heechul after this.

**oOo**

**END**

**oOOoOOo**

**Wowowwowowowow. I finally finished typing this! Actually I made this months ago in my notes (when my laptop was broken) but I couldn't finish typing it because I lost some of the notes so I had a hard time finding those parts ;_; silly me. And sorry for the lame idea, it's humor, I supposed and I guess. It's been a long time since I write KyuMin especially in English, I mean I write a bunch; in my language so please excuse my bad grammar -_-"**

**And hey, enJOY~**

**Merry X-mast for you who celebrated ^_^**

**Have a nice holiday everybody~**

**p.s. : I naw the end sucks. Sorry. ;_;**

**p.s.s : I do not edit this story. Sorry ;_; any typo could be found anywhere.**


End file.
